To love a miko
by RivenExile
Summary: The many lovers of Kagome from A-Z. PWP. Pure smut. ALL LEMONS.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing. They belong to their respectable owners._

_Alucard x Kagome_

Kagome raised her brow as she walked through the dark halls of the Hellsing Organization Headquarters. She could feel him, the hair on the back of her neck rising as to warn her of the danger that followed her. She realized that he had been doing that a lot lately. From the moment she had moved here and got introduced to the staff, she could feel the heavy weight of his gaze on her back on every turn she'd take. It was tiring really. Fingers brushing across the hem of her black skirt, she tugged on it a bit to ease the uncomfortable feeling she had been experiencing in the pit of her stomach. Patting down her white low cut shirt, her eyes shifted around to observe her surroundings.

It had been half a year and he still stalked her like a prey. She grinned as she recalled the memories of their encounters, each and everyone one of them involving her shouting her lungs out at him. Over the time though, she had grown used to his silent stalking, even maybe liking him a bit. He was dark, darker than anyone she had met but that was the thrill of it all. Usually she was the predator but when it came to him, she was the prey and the thought of him watching her sent small tingles through her body.

Kagome tossed a glance over her shoulder, staring at the dark shadows she knew he was taking refuge in and displayed a teasing smirk on her face. With that, she turned and ran through the halls as fast as her legs could take her.

Alucard watched the miko smirk at him. She was an interesting one. Normally he perceived humans as weak and pathetic, their lives hanging dangerously by a thin thread—Kagome was different. Though human, he could feel pure power swirling beneath her skin and blessed with the life of immortality. The closer he got to her, the more he felt the rise of her powers and he wanted to feel more. He knew that her holy powers were a danger to him but that was just how he liked it. Up close and personal with danger. In the shadows of the hall, he prowled after the obsidian haired miko as a feral grin spread upon his lips, his fang peeking out over his bottom lip. As her power seeped out of her pores, he licked his lips with hunger while inhaling the intoxicating smell of her scent added with the extra spice her power gave. The smell of raspberry that stung his nostrils—he could practically taste her powers on the tip of his tongue.

His feral grin widened as he watched her run. It was a cat and mouse game and in the end, he'd be victorious. He walked through the halls as he heard her light footsteps in the distance. Her footsteps were quiet but he was a vampire and the shadows bent to his will. He knew every step she took and his body shivered in excitement. A chase always got his blood pumping. Blending into the shadows, Alucard silently followed the miko through the halls as each turn started to become more and more familiar—she was escaping to her room he realized. He wanted to laugh but that'd give his position away; he knew she could feel him nearby but he also knew she couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

Kagome shut the door, leaning her back against the wood material as her chest heaved up and down in heavy breaths. She was playing a dangerous game and even though she knew that, it didn't stop her. She felt an arm wrap around her neck, tilting her head to the side to expose the creamy skin of her neck. Her eyes widen in shock; he had found her. Of course she knew he'd find her, she just didn't think that he'd find her this soon. She forgot that he could move through walls and at this moment, half of his body was leaning through her door.

Closing her eyes, her heavy breaths turned into small, quiet pants as she felt the caress of his breath against the skin of her neck. She gasped softly, feeling her knees go weak as she felt the tip of his fangs graze the surface of her neck.

"Alucard" she said softly, earning a chuckle from the vampire behind her.

Alucard grinned, he got her now. He continued to graze her neck with the tip of his fangs, his tongue sliding along the base of her neck as he grinned. He could feel her shiver within his hold. Arm still around her neck, he took a step forward and lightly nudged her body a few inches from the door, giving him enough leeway for the rest of his body to pass through the door. His red eyes peered down at her as he unwrapped his arm from her and stood directly in front of her. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, blue clashing with red as their gazes connected. She was beautiful in his eyes—a forbidden fruit that was his for the taking.

Kagome looked up at him, looking at his heated gaze directed at her filled with lust, passion and a hidden hint of something else—she just couldn't figure it out yet. She shifted, feeling herself get moist the moment he leaned down to whisper into her ear. His hot breath contrasting against the coldness she felt in the room.

"You are _mine,_Kagome" he whispered into her ear before his mouth latched onto the side of her exposed neck.

His fangs sank into her pale neck and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head at the taste of her blood. Never before had he tasted so exquisite as this and he would not give this up—he would not share this with anyone else. His tongue slid along the side of her neck, her reiki giving the taste of her blood an extra spark that earned a reaction down in his loins. Alucard grabbed Kagome's arms, placing them above her head as he pressed his body against hers, pinning the miko against the door.

"See what you do to me miko" he snarled softly, pressing his growing erection against her stomach.

Kagome whimpered softly, feeling his apparent want for her against her stomach and that feeling made her ache with need—she wanted the dark vampire. She tilted her head, giving him room as he placed little nips along her neck before claiming her lips with his. She could barely suppress her moan as he swept his tongue against hers, feeling one of Alucard's hands slide down her side. Cold, calloused fingers brushed against her legs before disappearing from sight under her skirt, skimming across her clothed core. With a flick of his wrist, his nails cut one side of her underwear, letting it fall to the ground as he drowned out Kagome's angry cries with another smoldering kiss.

Her vision started to haze over with lust as she felt him insert a finger into her heated core, pulling away from the kiss as she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. She struggled to pull her hands out of his grip, feeling Alucard chuckle against her neck. She felt him free her hands and with an unbidden frenzy, she started to claw at his white button up. As she ripped it open, buttons flew off and landed onto the floor while her nails raked down his chest down to his abs leaving an angry red trail in its wake. She was thankful that he had foregone the red overcoat and black vest, his only attire a white button up and his black trousers, making her job easier. Her fingers unbuttoned his trouser, sliding down his legs as she freed his stiff erection. She licked her lips at the glistening sight of pre-cum on its mushroom head. Leaning forward, she wanted to taste it in her mouth when Alucard pulled her up and pinned her against the door once more.

"Nu uh Kagome, I'm in charge here." He laughed at her pout.

He lifted her up, hitching her skirt up to her hips as he felt her toned legs wrap around his waist. Returning the favor, he ripped open Kagome's white low cut shirt, exposing her braless breasts—big, round and firm. Once again slipping his finger into her core, he pumped his finger in and out of her reveling in the moans Kagome produced for him. He could feel the muscles in her channel constrict around his finger and he started to rub her clit with his thumb, his mouth latching onto one of her nibbles like a newborn infant.

Kagome moans raised in volume when she felt her body start with convulsions, Alucard still pumping his finger in her as she rode out her first orgasm. The heavy scent of their mixed arousals and her sweet nectar permeated the room as it made his erection grow hard to the point that it hurt. Bringing his finger covered with her love juice to his mouth, his sucked on his digit, closing his eyes as the taste invaded his sense. She tasted better than anything he ever had—her blood and her love juice. His need for her was too great and his patience was wearing thin. With a quick thrust, he buried his hard length into her wanting heat as a small grunt of pleasure escaped his lips.

His cupped both of her breasts, licking and suckling her nipples as he continued to rock his hips, thrusting his hard erection deeper into her channel. Using his pointer and thumb on both hands, he pinched and lightly pulled on her nipples as he placed his head against the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Kagome's chest heaved as her pants started become louder with each thrust. She could feel his girth stretching her, sending delicious pleasure throughout her body. Her short, manicured nails dragged along the length of his back, visible trails of their current action showing through. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and it pleased him to feel her body writhe with ecstasy.

Alucard knew he couldn't hold out any longer and with that he started to make fast, short thrusts into her. Placing his hands on her hips, he held her down as he changed his angle as he thrust into her, the tip of his mushroom head brushing against her g-spot with every thrust. Kagome's body twisted, arching her back as she felt her muscles in her core start to tighten with a series of convulsions to follow as she was sent over the edge. With her second orgasm, she tightened the muscles in her channel as much as she could, hearing Alucard groan softly against her neck. With a few more thrusts in her quivering heat, he made a particularly deep and hard thrust into her as he spilled his seed into her waiting womb. Alucard roared out his release, leaning down over her as he sunk his fangs into her neck—claiming her as his.

Removing his fangs and licking the small dribble of blood that escaped, he removed his now limp length from her core then placed his forehead against hers. They stared at each other for a short moment before Kagome smiled at him. She was his and she had no complaints to it. She'd be his dark angel.

"So, I'm yours?" she said meekly as Alucard laughed, she was too cute despite their previous activity.

He nodded, pulling her close.

"You're mine Kagome and I don't like to share." He said, nuzzling her neck as he continued to inhale her scent.

Kagome gently nudged him back and made her way over to her bed. Slowly crawling onto her bed, she looked over her shoulder and gave Alucard of preview of her sultry, bedroom eyes. She smirked when she watched his limp length start to become erect once more.

Alucard's red eyes focused on Kagome, a possessive growl escaping his throat as he prowled towards her. He was going to show her that being his entailed being pleasured for hours on end

* * *

><p>This is my first lemon. Sooooo, let me know what you think. If you like it or not. Enjoy (:<p> 


End file.
